Scorpion the Sandwing
Scorpion belongs to SilverflameTheSwiftwing. Please do not use him without permission, or copy him in any way. Thank you! Appearance Scorpion is a normal light tanish gold color like most normal SandWings, but he unusual teal eyes, even though he is 100% SandWing. The only jewelry he ever wears is a braided black leather anklet given to him from his father that he never takes off or sells no matter how much a dragon would pay. He has a long scar on his wing that is now fully healed so he can fly normally and a shot but deep scar on his left foreleg from when a terrorist group attacked him and his family. Personality Scorpion doesn't like to make himself known to much because he thinks it will attract attention from bad dragons. He was usually very friendly with dragons until his father and older brother died in a terrorist attack and he and his mother were injured trying to save his sister. After this event he started to see the darkness of dragons and became selective with the dragons he talked to. This continued until a female SandWing his age named Caracal confronted him about it and made him realize that not all dragons were terrible. Afterwards he was much more open but he still seeked vengeance for those who killed his father and brother, and he still longed for them to be by his side. History/ Timeline 10 Years Old When Scorpion was 10 (in scavenger years), a terrorist group of SkyWings came and attacked his village. There were many casualties, including his father and older brother. He himself was injured badly on his tail and wing, and he couldn't fly properly for an entire year because of it. Scorpion's mother, Cobra, was also badly injured trying to save his younger sister, Camel. 11 Years Old In the first year after the event, Scorpion was especially effected. He felt vulnerable and pathetic without the ability to fly properly, and he rarely came outside. He hardly talked to anyone, even his family. He even blocked of his windows to keep out the light in his room. Whenever someone mentioned the incident, or just SkyWings in general, Scorpion became bitter and shut everyone out so he could pretend everything was they way it used to be: his father was still there, congratulating him for a well played game of Find the Gerbil, his brother was still there, teasing him about his failure with a girl dragonet. 12 Years Old Two years after the attack, when Scorpion was twelve, his wing fully healed. The scar would stay there forever; it was to large and long to fade normally, but he would still be able to regularly fly again. After this Scorpion came out of the house more and no longer blocked the windows; the sunlight felt better now that he could fly in it. Still, he was paranoid that the terrorists would strike again and he or his family would be killed. 13 Years Old By the time Scorpion was thirteen his family began to worry for him. Everyone in the village had mostly gotten over the attack and began their normal routine again. But Scorpion's grades were dropping and he was being extremely dangerous with his barbed tail, swinging it around rather than worrying about who it could sting. Meanwhile, the attack had only encouraged Camel to do better; in her point of view, the best thing that could be done would be to become better in her intelligence, speed, and fighting skills so she could protect others rather than be the one being protected. Cobra worried because Scorpion was acting so differently than he had been before, rather than moving on like her and Camel. 14 Years Old When Scorpion turned fourteen the attack was forgotten completely, he was the only one who still mourned the lost everyday. Even Cobra and Camel were freshly on track with their life. Because Scorpion's attitude lasted so long with no signs of disappearing, it began to get noticed all over Dunes, the town where Scorpion and his family lived. One dragon in particular was Caracal, a female Sandwing in the same class as Scorpion in their small school. She remembered him being a scholarly student until the attack, and witnessed first hand as Scorpion began to change. Her younger sister, Jackal, who she had been really close to had died in the attack, so she felt like she understood how his pain had dragged on for so long. She confronted Scorpion after class one day and asked him why he refused to move on. He replied that he had and he was fine. After she continued to ask him, he finally replied that his father and brother were to much of his life to ever be forgotten, and if he was acting different since their death that would be fine, because no one should feel the same now that they were gone. Caracal said that he was right and it shouldn't, but the right way to change was to change the way Camel was changing, or just be more aware of the pain around you and be more sympathetic. Scorpion got angry at her criticizing him and told her that she didn't understand his pain because she had never felt it (he hadn't known about Jackal). Caracal got a bit offended and told him to think about what she had said, then walked away. That night Scorpion found out Caracal's sister had died in the attack, and he apologized to her. Soon the two became great friends and Scorpion changed again, but this time it was a good change. 15 Years Old After Scorpion turned fifteen he and Caracal went to a job convention, where dragons from all different tribes shared their professions. He and Caracal both became interested in the trader's stories, who traveled all over the continent to trade with different tribes. They both listened to the trader's stories all day and became interested in the profession. They also meet Sage, a young and feisty RainWing that made an impact on them and their situation. Scorpion and Caracal began to become traders around the entire SandWing Kingdom, but then decided to become world traders and travel all over the continent. 16 Years Old When they were 16 they left on their voyage across the continent, where they meet Sage again and invited her to go with them to travel, a offer she accepted. During the trip, Scorpion and Caracal's relationship improved from best friends to... more. 17 Years Old When Scorpion and Caracal were 17, and Sage was 13, they made their first journey to the SkyWing kingdom, a journey especially hard for Scorpion and Caracal, but with too much opportunity to miss. A war was going on between the SkyWings and SandWings over a piece of land between their territory. This war is not the war of the SandWing Succession, all of these events happen two generations before Ex-Queen Scarlet. Although Scorpion and Caracal wanted to go back and protect their tribe, they were not very trained for battle and would've only slowed the army down. They wanted to travel to the SkyWing Kingdom so they could spy on the SkyWings and find possible weaknesses in order to help their own tribe. There, they were caught by soldiers in training, Silverflame, Crimson, and Peak. And that's when it got interesting. Allies, Friends, and Family * Caracal- always knew each other, became best friends when they were 14, a couple when they were 17 * Cobra- mother, who he loved but left when he was 16 to become a world trader * Camel- younger sister by three years, who he loved but left when he was 16 to become a world trader * Sage- RainWing he met when he was 15 and traveled with when he was l6 - 17 * Silverflame- distrustful at first; slowly becoming friends * Crimson- not a fan of each other * Peak- have a mutual understanding; they both have a dark history and appreciate each other's fighting skill Enemies SkyWings. I mean, they killed half of his family, and now he's in a war with them. So, yeah. SkyWings. That's pretty much it.Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Content (SilverflameTheSwiftWing)